(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to litter boxes and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a cat litter box that is self-cleaning and efficient in removing animal waste from the litter box. The box also allows for the recycling of the litter left in the box and not contaminated by the waste.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of patented animal litter boxes. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,336 to Vice et al., a litter box is disclosed having a sifter insert member. The insert member is used to remove solid and clumped waste. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,827 to Cotter, a portable suitcase style cat waste disposal unit is described. The disposal unit includes a pivotally mounted screen for removing waste from the cat litter in the unit. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,911,194 to Pierson, Jr., 5,823,137 to Rood et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,099 to Lapps et al., three different types of pivot sifting devices are disclosed for removing animal waste and clumped urine from a litter box.
None of the above mentioned animal litter boxes disclose the unique features, objects and advantages of the subject self-cleaning cat litter box as described herein.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary objective of the subject invention to provide a cat litter box which is self-cleaning and easy to operate. The litter box is designed so that the animal waste can be quickly removed into a disposable bag without having to touch the waste.
Another object of the litter box is through the use of a litter strainer pan with litter openings therein, the litter can be strained. The strained litter that is reusable can be recycled for reuse.
The litter box includes at least one or more litter holding pans. Also, the box includes a litter strainer pan contoured for receipt inside the litter holding pan. The litter strainer pan includes a strainer bottom with a plurality of openings for straining the unused litter therethrough and leaving the animal waste on top of the strainer bottom. Further, the box includes a strainer pan top for releasable attachment to the top of sides of the litter strainer pan. The strainer pan top includes a funnel disposed in one side thereof for receiving the waste from the strainer bottom and discharging the waste into the disposable bag.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with different types of animal litter boxes and removal of animal waste when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.